To Spy or Not to Spyrevised
by DncngMandy
Summary: When Cammie Morgan came to Gallagher Academy she left behind her old life and never looked back. Now four years later she is getting a blast from the past that may alter her life forever!


**Hey it's back! Yupp that's right I have already edited the first chapter of To Spy or Not To Spy and you are about to read it. Yes I know it is different from the original but that was the point of the edit. There are a couple of changes in the story but the overall plot of the story is still the same. Anyways here is my edited first chapter enjoy:)**

**To Spy or Not to Spy**

Chapter 1:

_ I'm standing in the backyard of one of the biggest family owned farms located in a small town in Nebraska. To my right are two boys, one with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and the other with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, being typical middle school boys who think they are tough and fighting with each other when in actuality I'm probably tougher than the two of them combined. To my left stand two girls, one with light blonde hair and innocent big blue eyes and the other with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, whispering and laughing with huge smiles on their faces. On any other day both these scenarios wouldn't have drawn my attention but this was no ordinary day._

_ "They are actually quite amusing if you think about it aren't they?" A girl with long dark brown hair said coming up behind me and standing next to me with a glimmer of amusement in her chocolate brown eyes. I looked at her and nodded my head. "You okay?" she asked with a concerned tone in her voice._

_ "Yeah," I said lying with ease, "just thinking." _

_ "No matter where you go we will always ne nest friends," she said putting her arm around my shoulder, "our bond can never be broken. Sisters till the end." I couldn't help but smile and give her a hug._

_ "Till death do us part?" I asked with a laugh._

_ "Well duh!" she responded with a look on her face that made me start hysterically laughing till I was gasping for air._

_ "What are you doing to my girlfriend Davis?" A boy with dirty blonde hair asked coming up behind us. His hazel eyes twinkling with laughter._

_ "None of your business Andrews." She said with a laugh._

_ Suddenly everyone froze and everything was silent except for a beeping noise that was progressively getting louder and louder._

**beep! Beep! BEEP! **

I groaned and rolled over to turn off my alarm clock which read the time as 7:00am. But instead of getting out of bed and getting ready for the day ahead of me I just laid on my back staring at the white ceiling above me thinking about the dream I just had. Actually it was more a memory than a dream. A memory of a day four years ago before I came to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. So much has changed since that day. I am no longer the same girl and the unbreakable bond I had with the dark haired girl turned out to be breakable since that day was one of the last times I spoke to her. Actually I haven't spoken to any of those kids since I came to Gallagher. I wonder what caused me to suddenly remember that. I haven't thought about it in such a long time.

I heard the recognizable sounds of my three roommates getting up and preparing for the day but I still didn't move. All I could do was think about that dream. The backyard was that of the boy with the dirty blonde hair and if I remember correctly that day was the day they threw a goodbye party for me because I was going to be leaving for Gallagher Academy at the end of the summer. That was right before I entered 7th grade I'm now a Junior and like I have already said I haven't thought about that day or those people since I left.

I'm Cammie by the way. Cammie Morgan or as my friends like to call me Cammie the Chameleon. I have been going to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women since I was in 7th grade. On the outside the Gallagher Academy looks like a school for stuck up rich girls but in actuality it is much more. You see the Gallagher Academy isn't home to a bunch of spoiled rotten brats but it was home to some of the deadliest teenage girls in the United States. Yup that's right spies. We spend out school days learning how to hack into the CIA database, performing painful self-defense moves, and speaking fourteen different languages. Basically Gallagher Girls are the farthest thing from normal.

My three best friends are my roommates Rebecca "Bex" Baxter, Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton, and Macey McHenry. They aren't just my best friends they are my sister and unlike the "unbreakable" bond I had with the dark haired girl the bond I have with these girls will never break. I love them but the problem with going to spy school is that the spies at that school can be really scary when they need to be. Especially when it's 7:15 in the morning and that spy is named Rebecca Baxter and _you_ aren't getting out of bed.

"Cameron Anne Morgan get your arse out of bed and into the shower right now!" She yelled her British accent making her sound even scarier. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful room mate standing over me with an annoyed look on her face. Her cappuccino skin glistened due to the excess water still on her skin from her shower and her brown hair, which was naturally curly, fell to her shoulders dripping wet.

"Morning to you too" I said with a smile.

"Shower. Now." Was all she said then she turned around to go get dressed. I chuckled, threw the covers off me and slowly started making my way to the bathroom, it was only the second week of the new school year and already I was exhausted.

As I walked to the bathroom I looked at my roommates and laughed at how different we were yet at the same time so similar. Bex is one of the toughest and scariest girls at Gallagher Academy but at that moment as she concentrated on finding a clean uniform all you saw was a very pretty teenage girl. Then there was Macey who was standing in front of the mirror doing her hair and makeup. She is super model beautiful and if there was any girl at this school who looked the part of a spoiled rotten rich girl Macey McHenry was definitely that girl but get to know her and you realize how true the saying don't judge a book by it's cover is because she is actually really fun to be around, and her guy advice has really come in handy. Then there is Liz my smallest and smartest roommate. The girl is a super genius which is why watching her sit on her bed reviewing her countries of the world notes was funny. As I walked into the bathroom I kept thinking about my dream and my three roommates and I realized that even though my life has changed drastically from that day four years ago I have no regrets…I think.


End file.
